Brighter than sunshine
by Camiila Hale
Summary: Após a transformação De Emmett os Cullen assumem uma farsa à pedido de Rosalie.
1. Chapter 1

I've never understood before,

I've never knew what love was for.

My hearth was broke my head is so... What a feeling.

**Aqualung - Brighter than sunshine **

**Cap. 1 - Hurry up and save me**.

Quando você está à beira da morte cada segundo dura uma eternidade. Ele fechou os olhos porquê não queria levar aquela imagem, pra onde quer que fosse, não queria leva-lo consigo. Os sons pareciam distantes, a dor dos dentes penetrando em sua pele era tão insuportável, que parecia estar acima do que ele podia realmente sentir, mas o cheiro de sangue era forte. Talvez porque até o próprio nariz estivesse sangrando.

E de repente parou; ele ouviu um baque surdo e mais nada. Ficou tudo tão quieto que ele pode ouvir um farfalhar de folhas, e se atreveu a entreabrir os olhos para ver o que acontecia. Afinal, se estivesse na hora de prestar contas com o cara lá de cima, ou o lá de baixo, ele não poderia encontrar-se em posição fetal com o nariz sangrando. Mas não era nenhum dos dois. Pelo menos o que ele conseguia ver com sua visão turva não parecia ser. O ser que vinha em sua direção era claro, como se emitisse luz própria, e tinha cabelos dourados. Mais parecido com um... Anjo.

E ele sentiu uma calma inexplicável, só pela presença do anjo e o cheiro. Um cheiro suave de lavanda e jasmim. Por falta de forças, fechou os olhos e esperou que o anjo o levasse para onde deveria ser. E, como se ele adivinhasse, o anjo o ergueu nos braços e o levou. Estava voando, tinha certeza, mesmo que não abrisse os olhos para conferir. Então, estava indo pro céu. Quem diria? Nem ele mesmo acreditaria se o contassem. A viagem demorou, até mais do que ele esperava, e também estava um pouco frio, mas o anjo o protegeria de tudo, ele sabia.

Quando eles finalmente pareceram chegar, o anjo diminuiu a velocidade e o colocou em cima de algo sólido e frio. Ele queria abrir os olhos e ver o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que teria que fazer um esforço imenso simplesmente para mover as pálpebras. Então se concentrou nas vozes.

Ele não compreendia exatamente o que estavam dizendo, mas compreendia que o anjo estava implorando, só que Deus não parecia muito propício. E havia uma terceira voz. Outro anjo? Ou _Ele_? Até que as vozes se calaram e ele sentiu dores finas em algumas partes do seu corpo e por fim a dor maior arrastando-o em um turbilhão.

*******

Quando a dor pareceu ceder alguns milímetros, nas pontas dos seus dedos, ele ouviu as vozes novamente. Deus queria checar como ele estava, e o anjo parecia ter estado ali o tempo todo. Então, ele não tinha o deixado. Mas porquê ele não faz alguma coisa que o impeça de sofrer tanto. Será que ele fora tão injusto e pecador á esse ponto de ser jogado no inferno sem ter o direito de se defender?

A dor ia cedendo aos poucos, vinda das extremidades, mas aumentando no centro. No coração; ele não tinha usado muito o coração durante a vida, tinha? Ele tinha tomado porres, quebrado regras e mesas de bares, levado mulheres à loucura... Mas não exatamente amado-as.

E a dor vinha se concentrando cada vez mais, além de dor havia uma pressão, ele nem se esforçou para emitir nenhum som. Tinha suplicado ao anjo, mas ele não parecia ouvir; tinha tentado gritar, quando a dor ainda estava espalhada, mas parecia que a sua voz se perdia no vácuo. Ele não sentia mais o cheiro de sangue do que parecia ter sido uma eternidade atrás.

Quando já doía só em seu coração, parecia ter chegado a hora. O que acontecia depois de se queimar no inferno? Será que o anjo iria embora agora? Ou talvez isso tivesse sido só um castigo e agora ele podia seguir com o anjo para o céu, por isso ele permanecera ali todo o tempo. A esperança é a última que morre, até quando se está morto.

Assim como veio, após as dores agudas, de repente, a dor cedeu. E ele se sentiu forte; para abrir os olhos, falar, enfrentar um urso... Podia ouvir melhor as vozes agora, então ia abrir os olhos e ver o rosto do anjo. Ele moveu as pálpebras levemente e sua retina foi inundada de luz, mas isso não o incomodou como deveria. A morte era estranha. Quando abriu os olhos por completo, e perceber onde estava. E não parecia nada com o céu.

Parecia uma cozinha, e ele estava em cima de uma grande copa. O teto era alto, as paredes em tons pastéis. Mas que diabo de sede era essa que ele estava sentindo? Ele olhou para o lado e viu quatro pessoas, em pé, conversando. E o assunto não parecia ser dos mais agradáveis. Um homem loiro, que não deveria ser muito mais velho que ele, uma mulher de cabelos acaju, que mais prestava atenção no que os outros falando do que se pronunciava, um rapaz, um pouco mais novo que ele, e quem estava falando naquele momento, uma moça loira, estonteante. Ela terminou de falar e olhou para ele de relance, e então percebeu que ele estava acordado e teve um sobressalto chamando a atenção dos outros. Todos o olharam e ele se sentou na bancada da copa em que estivera deitado por um longo tempo.

- Me desculpem. - ele disse. - Eu não estava ouvindo a conversa.

O homem loiro, que parecia ser o chefe, ou o patriarca, se adiantou até ele.

- Olá. - disse o homem. - Sou Carlisle Cullen. Como é o seu nome?

- Emmett. Emmett McCarty.

- Oi Emmett. Essa é a minha família. - falou ele dando um passo para o lado e deixando os outros no campo de visão de Emmett. - Minha mulher, Esme, Edward e Rosalie. Como você está se sentindo?

- Agora eu estou bem. O que aconteceu exatamente?

Carlisle virou a cabeça e olhou para os outros, que se retiraram.

- Desce. Vamos conversar.

Enquanto Emmett descia da bancada e sentava em uma cadeira apontada por Carlisle, Rosalie escondida ouvindo tudo. Ela deixara a porta aberta, não porquê precisasse disso para ouvir, mas se precisasse fazer uma entrada de emergência antes que Carlisle falasse algo que não devia. Ela moveu a cabeça para o lado e viu um pouco do interior da sala, ele estava sentado de costas para porta enquanto Carlisle ia explicando. O mesmo texto que ela tinha ouvido dois anos atrás.

Ela não queria que ele soubesse que ela o tinha salvado. Ele não podia saber, ela não queria correr o risco. E ninguém compreendia. Eles estavam justamente discutindo isso quando ele acordou e nada acabara resolvido; Carlisle não podia falar não podia.

É, eu lembro do ataque do urso. - Emmett ia dizendo.

Rosalie também lembrava. Todo aquele sangue espalhado, ela sentiu a garganta arder como nunca, mas outra coisa foi mais forte. E ela nem conseguia explicar direito o que foi. Ela tinha mesmo se apaixonado à primeira vista por um corpo ensangüentado? É claro que havia o resto, havia as covinhas, os cachinhos, o corpo musculoso, mas... Ela? Ela que tinha passado pela pior experiência de toda sua vida e jurado fechar seu coração?

Então, foi a Ro...

Ela deslizou pra dentro da sala acenando freneticamente e balançando a cabeça negativamente. Ele não podia saber.

Fui eu. Eu salvei você e te mordi.

E agora eu sou um vampiro?

Isso.

Ela suspirou inaudivelmente, mas Carlisle olhara pra ela por alguns instantes e Emmett se virara para trás fazendo ela deslizar para fora da sala, mais rápido do que o que entrou.

Até que ele não tivera uma reação tão ruim, fora melhor que a dela. Mas aquele tom suave de Carlisle controlaria até seu pior acesso de raiva.

Como estão indo? - perguntou Edward se aproximando dela.

Ele acabou de contar. Porque você não o chama pra caçar? Podem ser bons amigos, ele não deve ser muito "mais velho" que você.

Edward deu de ombros.

Que versão ele contou?

A minha; no caso que ele salvou Emmett.

Emmett. Ok. - disse Edward e entrou na cozinha.

Quando Edward entrou, Carlisle se levantou e Emmett fez o mesmo.

Você deve estar com sede. - disse Edward.

Emmett franziu o cenho.

Sentindo algo esquisito na garganta.

Ah... Na verdade; é. - Emmett confirmou.

Vamos, eu vou levar você pra caçar.

Caçar significa... beber sangue? - perguntou Emmett olhando para Carlisle.

Carlisle riu.

Sim, você vai precisar disso agora.

Então ta. Vamos lá. - ele disse apontando para Edward ir à frente.

No fim das contas Carlisle era o "anjo", no começo ele achou difícil compreender. O anjo parecia ter cabelos maiores e uma voz mais feminina. Mas ele logo chegou a conclusão que estava com a visão turva pelo ataque do urso e depois o veneno estava queimando suas veias, não podia ter realmente compreendido o que estava acontecendo.

Além do mais, estava a muitos quilômetros de casa e pertencia a uma nova espécie que ele ainda nem compreendia. Era melhor confiar naquelas... "pessoas"? Ele nem sabia como se referir a elas, ou a ele mesmo. Carlisle parecia paciente e gentil, assim como a mulher que era dissera ser sua esposa, Edward parecia um cara legal e havia a outra moça. Ela era absurdamente linda, mas a sua cara de assustada quando o viu acordado. Por quê?

Havia certas coisas que ele não compreendia, mas, de acordo com Carlisle ainda teria muito tempo para fazê-lo.


	2. Chapter 2

You don't even know the meaning of the words: I'm sorry.

Should be illegal to decide the woman's hearth.

Shakira - Illegal

**Cap. 2 - She belongs him. **

Assim que Edward saiu com Emmett, Rosalie entrou na cozinha.

Como ele reagiu? - ela perguntou.

Bem. - respondeu Carlisle se virando para encará-la. - O que eu ainda não entendo é porquê você não quer que ele saiba que você o salvou.

Ela se sentou na cadeira antes ocupada por Emmett e suspirou.

Eu não deveria ter feito isso, não é?

Carlisle pegou a sua própria cadeira e colocou ao lado da que ela se encontrava.

Você faz idéia de quantos quilômetros o carregou?

Precisamente? Não.

Você o trouxe desde a fronteira com o Kentucky

Ela franziu o cenho.

Carlisle, o Michigan não faz fronteira com o Kentucky.

Exatamente, você atravessou todo o estado de Ohio para salva-lo. E você ainda acha que ele vai te odiar por isso?

Salva-lo? Ou condena-lo á uma coisa sem perguntar se ele queria?

Você acha que aconteceu isso com você, Rosalie. Ele pode não achar. Aliás, ele me pareceu um rapaz de bem com a vida que não pareceu incomodado em ser super forte ou viver pra sempre.

Eu tenho medo. Não sei. E se...

Ele não te quiser?

Ela olhou para Carlisle, se rendendo.

Você foi muito forte, Rose. - Carlisle mudou de assunto. - Carregou um corpo ensangüentado por centenas de quilômetros. Eu estou impressionado e muito orgulhoso de você.

Foi difícil, mas...

Mas havia uma coisa mais forte. - ele completou.

Ela percebeu que ele iria induzi-la a admitir o que ela estivera negando a si mesma por esses dias.

O que te fez quere-lo assim com tanta intensidade?

Eu não... Eu só... - ela se atrapalhou.

Rose, eu não estou aqui para julgar você. Eu fiz o mesmo com Esme e eu acredito que nós temos o direito de sermos felizes, só quero que você me diga o que sentiu. Você não confia em mim?

É claro que confio, Carlisle, por favor.

Então me diga.

Ela suspirou mais uma vez e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Eu não sei direito. Não durou mais que alguns segundos; eu o vi e... quis. O quis pra mim, nem parei pra pensar se ele tinha noiva, esposa ou filhos. Abati o urso e quando dei por mim já estava trazendo-o para cá.

Carlisle sorriu. Ficara preocupado após toda a tragédia que ela havia enfrentado, ele tinha medo de uma moça tão jovem fechar o coração, como Edward havia feito. No início ele alimentara esperanças de que ela e Edward podiam se apaixonar como ele e Esme, mas não acontecera. Só se viam como irmãos. E agora Rosalie trouxera Emmett, ele tinha certeza que as coisas iam se ajustar com o tempo.

E você não acha que ele tem o direito de saber disso?

Eu não sei, eu já disse que eu tenho medo. Você também achou complicado com Esme no começo.

É, mas eu arrisquei e deu certo.

E se pra mim não der?

Você só vai saber se tentar.

*******

Depois de secar o segundo alce, Emmett se levantou o passou as costas das mãos pelos lábios. Edward o observava com uma expressão divertida.

Nada mal para um principiante. - Edward disse abrindo o sorriso. - Durante o primeiro ano você ainda vai ser um recém-nascido porquê, além do sangue que você ingere, você vai estar consumindo seu próprio sangue. Então você vai ser mais forte que os vampiros mais velhos. Apesar de que, com todos esses músculos, é bem provável que você fique bem mais forte que a maioria até depois de muitos anos.

Emmett riu. A garganta não incomodava mais, e ele se sentia forte e saciado.

Então, como foi... pra você? - ele perguntou á Edward. - Também estava sendo atacado por um urso idiota?

Não. - riu Edward. Estava começando a gostar mesmo da companhia de Emmett. - Gripe espanhola. Eu estava morrendo de gripe espanhola.

Ah, teve uma epidemia disso aí a uns cem anos atrás, não foi? Acho que eu estudei isso na escola, mas não me lembro. Espera aí, quantos anos você tem? - perguntou Emmett, parando de chofre e de olhos arregalados.

Aparentemente 17, mas na verdade 34. E a epidemia de gripe espanhola foi há vinte anos atrás. Você não lembra do que viu na escola porque após a transformação as lembranças passadas ficam bem escuras.

Não; na verdade é porque eu não prestava atenção mesmo. 34... E Carlisle?

Ele é bem mais velho. Mas só aparenta ter 28. Esme foi mordida aos 31, e isso já faz alguns anos. Rosalie é que só está na nossa família há dois anos, e ela foi mordida quando tinha 18. Vocês têm a mesma idade.

Edward o fez lembrar da cara de assustada de Rosalie mais cedo.

Carlisle mordeu todos vocês?

Sim. Ele te disse que é médico?

Não.

Eu e Esme fomos pacientes dele. A mim ele salvou porque a minha mãe, antes de morrer, pediu que ele o fizesse. Ela também sofria de gripe espanhola. E Esme, tinha se jogado de um penhasco após perder um bebê que estava esperando. Carlisle a mordeu porque estava apaixonado por ela.

E Rosalie?

Antes de nos mudarmos para o Michigan morávamos em Nova York, na cidade em que Rosalie nasceu. Ela tinha um noivo, um homem rico, frio e cafajeste, no dia anterior ao casamento... Foi bem ruim. - ele disse e olhou para Emmett que prestava atenção sem pestanejar. - Ele ficou bêbado com mais alguns amigos e, por azar, ela estava voltando tarde pra casa quando esbarrou neles. Então...

Eu já posso ver o final. - disse Emmett.

Carlisle a encontrou na rua, morrendo, sozinha. Sangrando, as roupas rasgadas. Era triste demais para que ele deixasse acontecer. Ele a mordeu e achou que ela poderia ser pra mim como Esme é pra ele. - ele disse dando de ombros.

E não é? - perguntou Emmett.

Edward soltou um grunhido indecifrável.

Podemos voltar ou você que mais alguma coisa? - perguntou Edward mudando de assunto.

Não; podemos voltar.

Não demorou muito para que eles estivessem na casa. "Em casa", pensou Emmett. Tantas novidades com as quais ele tinha que se acostumar de repente.

Emmett, nós arranjamos um espacinho no quarto de Edward pra você. Não é muito grande, e eu espero que você não se incomode. - começou Esme assim que ele chegou. Ela o conduziu por escada acima. - E amanhã nós vamos até a cidade comprar roupas para você. - ela concluiu abrindo a porta.

O "espacinho" ao qual ela estava se referindo era metade do quarto de Edward, e só aquela metade já era bem maior que o quarto dele anterior. Não vinha de uma família com condições, nem se esforçara para ser alguém na vida. Aquilo já era bem melhor do que qualquer coisa com o qual ele podia sonhar.

Não há uma cama, naturalmente Carlisle deve ter dito a você que não dormimos.

Na verdade, ele não citou isso exatamente.

Não? Bem, nós não dormimos.

Nunca?

Nunca.

Nem em caixões?

Esme riu.

Não, Emmett, nunca. Muito menos em caixões. Aproveite o novo quarto.

Ele entrou no quarto e ficou maravilhado com todo o espaço.

Enquanto isso Esme batia à porta do quarto de Rosalie, ela havia acabado de sair do banho, o cheiro de jasmim e lavanda perfumava todo o quarto.

Eles chegaram. - ela disse fechando a porta. - Você não acha que deveria, pelo menos, falar com ele?

Eu vou, eu... vou.

Ele está sozinho no quarto de Edward. - disse Esme beijando o alto da cabeça loira da jovem.

Emmett estava de pé em frente á estante de Edward, observando todos os livros e até alguns LPs. Ele nunca tinha visto um LP de perto, não era comum, e muito caro. A radiola, com um megafone enorme e dourado logo ao lado. Ele já tinha desconfiado, mas agora estava certo. Eles deviam ser muito ricos.

E, de repente, seu olfato, agora mais potente que antes, foi inundado com o cheiro de lavanda e jasmim. E ele se lembrou desse cheiro durante a viagem, o acalmara, que esse não era o cheiro que ele sentira vindo de Carlisle durante o tempo que eles conversaram. Mas no fim, eles tinham percorrido muitos quilômetros, podem ter atravessado campos de flores. Apesar de que, ele se lembrara de sentir o cheiro desde o primeiro momento. Tinha que se lembrar constantemente de que não podia querer tomar suas lembranças daquele momento como a realidade, primeiro porquê elas não estavam claras em sua mente, e também ele não estava em condições de perceber com exatidão o que estava acontecendo.

Olá. - disse Rosalie aparecendo à porta e o tirando de seus devaneios.

Olá. - ele respondeu de automático.

A lembrança que ele tinha do breve momento em que a vira pela manhã era completamente injusta. Ela era muito mais bonita.

Posso entrar?

Claro.

Mas que pergunta. A casa é dela.

Gosta de música clássica? - perguntou ela franzindo as sobrancelhas. Ele definitivamente não fazia o tipo.

Não... Quer dizer, nada contra. Eu estava só olhando os LPs do Edward. E ele está lá em baixo.

Naturalmente, ela viera procura-lo.

Quem?

Edward.

Ah, certo. - ela olhou alguns segundos para o chão. - Como foi a caçada?

Boa. Eu acho. Eu não sei com o que comparar.

Ela riu.

É.

"Carlisle tinha razão", ela pensou. Ele é um cara tranqüilo e provavelmente não a odiaria pelo que ela fizera. Mas poderia odiá-la pela mentira. E ainda poderia não quere-la, como Edward, ou quere-la sem amar, como Royce. Por mais que Carlisle a encorajasse a dizer a verdade, enquanto todas as possibilidades de fracasso rondassem a sua cabeça, ela não faria.


	3. Chapter 3

You can be a sweet dream or a beutifull nightmare,

no way, I don't wanna wake up from you.

**Beyoncé - Sweet Dreams. **

Cap. 3 - Guilty Pleasure

Á medida que os dias iam passando, Emmett ia progredindo cada vez mais. Era como ver um bebê aprendendo como fazer tudo sozinho. E para Rosalie isso era perigoso, fazia com que ela lembrasse mais ainda de Henry, o bebê de sua amiga Vera. E ele era tão diferente de Royce; divertido e engraçado, gargalhava alto constantemente, o que a fazia sorrir involuntariamente; caloroso, já tratava todos como uma família, ele e Edward iam juntos onde quer que fosse; ela gostaria que ele fosse mais refinado, mas até isso a fazia rir de vez em quando.

Emmett se sentia em casa, feliz como não era desde a sua infância no interior do Kentucky. Edward já era como um irmão, eles saíam pra caçar constantemente e se sentiam muito à vontade na presença um do outro; Esme era tão boa e gentil, a mãe que qualquer um pediria, Carlisle estava sempre disposto a responder qualquer dúvida e ele achava tão bonito o fato dele dispor seu tempo e suas habilidades para salvar humanos; e Rosalie, ela era o fruto proibido. Sempre que ela passava, ele tinha que se lembrar que ela pertencia a Edward, apesar de que ele nunca os via juntos. Talvez eles levassem algum tipo de relação moderna.

Às vezes ele se permitia observar o cabelo dela balançar, ou sentir um leve prazer quando ela soltava sua risada leve. Questionava-se que tipo de homem poderia ter sido capaz de faze-la sofrer. Como poderia ser o noivo dela e ainda assim não amá-la com todas as forças e ainda machuca-la. Era absurdo, ele não conseguia compreender.

Poucas semanas depois de Emmett se tornar um Cullen haveria na cidade a Festa Anual de Aniversário. E, claro, o Dr. Cullen, sendo o médico principal da equipe do hospital, estava convidado junto com toda a sua família.

Emmett nunca havia usado um fraque, mas, com a ajuda de Edward, conseguiu escolher um que não o fizesse parecer um pinguim gigante.

"Quase pareço um cavalheiro", pensou ele se olhando no espelho. É claro que Edward e Carlisle ficavam bem melhor, mas ele não estava nada mal. Desceu junto com Edward; Esme, com um vestido azul e simples, já estava pronta com Carlisle, mas faltava Rosalie.

"Não falta mais", pensou Emmett quando ouviu passos na escada e se virou para observa-la descer as escadas. E deu graças a Deus que não precisava mais respirar, porque teria perdido todo o seu fôlego naquele instante. Depois, teve todo tipo de pensamento impróprio que o faria queimar no inferno se ele ainda fosse morrer.

Ela usava um vestido vermelho modelo "tubinho", as pernas à mostra, coisa que as mulheres raramente faziam no Michigan, pois congelariam de frio, mas ela não tinha esse problema,e os cachos dourados e soltos. Ela definitivamente sabia como mexer com os hormônios masculinos.

"Ele está exatamente onde deveria estar", pensou ela enquanto descia as escadas, provocativa. Bem no pé, observando-a descer. Ela ia deixa-lo com água na boca de propósito.

Que foi? Não estou bem? - ela perguntou à Edward e Emmett no pé da escada.

Emmett estava com a boca entreaberta e poderia começar à babar à qualquer momento, mas Edward fazia uma cara meio de nojo.

Está, claro que está! Mais que bem. - Emmett falou, mas logo se arrependeu.

Como tinha falado aquilo na frente de Edward? Deu meia volta e se juntou a Carlisle e Esme na porta à alguns metros.

Porquê essa cara? Algum problema? - sussurrou Rosalie para Edward.

Com a sua roupa? Não, você está ótima. Mas você é que deveria ouvir o que Emmett estava pensando, não eu. - ele fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça como se tentasse tirar algo lá de dentro. - Argh! Vou levar dias pra esquecer isso.

Você poderia me dizer o que é? - perguntou ela interessada.

A censura não permitiria. - respondeu ele. - Vamos. - ele a chamou e se encaminharam para a porta.

Rosalie manteve um sorrisinho presunçoso durante todo o caminho, que se esvaiu quando ela chegou à festa e todos os homens presentes a olharam. Há dois anos atrás ela passaram a odiar seus próprios dotes físicos, culpava-os pelo que tinha acontecido com ela, por nunca ter sido amada de verdade. Ela tinha se arrumado para Emmett e gostaria que só ele pudesse vê-la agora.

Logo atrás ele percebera como todos os homens presentes olharam pra ela. Respirou fundo para controlar a vontade de matar a todos.

Vamos cumprimentar o prefeito. - disse Carlisle.

Você vem conosco, Rose? - perguntou Esme.

Sim. - ela disse e acompanhou o casal.

Vamos. - disse Edward para Emmett. - Vamos nos misturar.

E eles entraram no salão que era todo em branco, numa péssima imitação da Casa Branca. Havia uma banda, uma mesa com ponche, casais pelo salão. Eles ficaram em pé perto da mesa enquanto os outros estavam cumprimentando o prefeito exatamente do outro lado do salão.

Emmett observou ele se aproximar de Rosalie quando ela o cumprimentou, toca-la no braço, fez algum comentário sobre o vestido e, por ser baixinho, ainda tinha uma visão privilegiada de tudo. Ele não podia evitar aquele desejo de assassinar e destruir. O velho expirava malícia pra cima dela e ele não poderia fazer nada.

Não, Emmett. Matar o prefeito não vai resolver nada. - disse Edward, fazendo ele ter um sobressalto.

Como?

Matar o prefeito...

Eu entendi o que você disse. Porquê você disse isso?

Era o que você estava pensando.

Como ele sabia?

Não.

Era sim.

Como você sabe?

Eu leio pensamentos.

Como assim?

Sério isso?

Não que seja comum na nossa espécie, mas algumas pessoas têm dons especiais.

E você lê pensamento?

Isso.

O tempo todo?

Das pessoas que estão ao meu redor é. É involuntário, infelizmente. Nem todo mundo tem pensamentos agradáveis. Os seus normalmente são. Menos esse. Não o mate, Carlisle ia ficar decepcionado. - disse Edward antes de sair e se perder entre as pessoas que iam e vinham.

Menos esse? E o pensamento sobre Rosalie antes de saírem, será que ele não tinha visto ou estava ignorando? Emmett já gostava muito de Edward, mas não conseguia compreender isso. Como Edward podia ter aquela garota e não estar nem aí pra ela? Se ela fosse dele...

Ele voltou à olhar para Rosalie; Esme e Carlisle tinham se retirado e ela estava sorrindo educadamente de qualquer piada estúpida que ele tinha dito.

Não muito longe dali Edward tinha se juntado a Carlisle e Esme e aproveitou a distância de Rosalie e Emmett para desabafar.

Eu não quero me meter, afinal é a vida deles eu não devo interferir, mas isso é angustiante. Ele acha que ela gosta de mim e ela tem medo de contar a verdade. Eu não sei se eu faço alguma coisa ou não.

Vamos esperar mais um tempo, talvez as coisas se ajustem como deve ser. - disse Carlisle apontando para algum ponto do outro lado do salão.

Edward se virou e pode ver Rosalie se aproximando de Emmett.

- Finalmente consegui me livrar do prefeito, não podia deixar meu primo do Kentucky sozinho. - ela disse em uma voz sarcástica. - Obrigada.

Ele sorriu, mas queria mesmo era carrega-la pra fora daquela Casa Branca ridícula enquanto fuzilava o prefeito com os olhos.

Você quer dançar? - ela perguntou.

Ele a encarou incrédulo. Ela estava mesmo chamando-o para dançar? A cada dia ele estranhava mais o tipo de relacionamento que Rosalie e Edward tinham. Estava começando a duvidar se eles tinham um relacionamento. Mas Edward tinha dito que Carlisle a mordera pra ele, não foi?

Sim. - ele disse pegando a mão dela e a conduzindo até a pista de dança.

Quando ele a envolveu pela cintura e os corpos se uniram para uma dança todo o mundo desapareceu, só havia eles e a música.

Edward não vai se incomodar de você dançar comigo? - ele perguntou.

É claro que não. - ela respondeu.

Porquê ele achava aquilo?

Ela queria beija-lo, mas é claro que não poderia. Não sem mais nem menos na frente de toda a cidade. Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e respirou o cheiro de colônia masculina. A sensação era tão boa que ela podia ficar ali pra sempre, literalmente.


	4. Chapter 4

I can't do there, no matter how I try.

I can do most anything there I have to.

But I can't unlove you.

**Ashley Tisdale - Unlove you. **

Cap. 4 - Hunt.

Quando chegou da festa Rosalie decidiu que tinha que passar mais tempo com ele. Afinal, como ele poderia saber que ela se interessava se ela o tratasse como o primo do Kentucky? Precisavam de um tempo à sós e ela sabia exatamente como ia ser isso.

"Toc, toc", ela bateu à porta do quarto dos meninos, sabendo que só um deles estaria lá.

Sim? - respondeu Emmett.

Ela pode ouvir os passos pesados dele vindo atender a porta.

Rosalie?

Eu estou saindo para caçar e estava pensando se você não gostaria de vir comigo.

Caçar? - ele perguntou.

Ela queria mesmo que ele fosse caçar com ela.

Isso. Não se preocupe, as meninas também sabem caçar.

Ele riu.

Eu sei que sim.

Quer ir?

Quero.

Ele saiu do quarto e a seguiu. Logo que saíram para a floresta, ela o encarou e sorriu, um sorriso de quem sabe alguma coisa que o outro não sabe. Se adiantou dele alguns passos e correu, com toda sua velocidade de jovem vampira. Ele sorriu também e correu junto a ela. Ela ria, mas não sua risada leve e habitual, uma gargalhada aberta, de verdade. E ele sorria só de ver que ela estava se divertindo. Depois de centenas de metros percorridos ela parou de chofre em uma clareira. Ele, desatento, parou, praticamente, em cima dos pés dela.

Ganhei. - ela disse encarando-o.

Assim não foi justo. - ele contestou.

E ela riu novamente.

O que você tem costumado comer?

Por aqui os alces são mais fáceis de encontrar, mas eu aprecio muito quando encontro um urso.

Os olhos dela brilharam.

Eu sei onde é fácil encontrar ursos.

Sabe?

Só é um pouco longe.

Nós temos tempo.

Toda a eternidade.

Ela começou à correr novamente e ele a seguia. O caminho era surrealmente familiar. Edward nunca o havia levado tão longe de casa, havia? Poderiam ter se passado horas ou só alguns minutos, ele não saberia dizer. Agora que não dormia perdera a noção do tempo. Até que Rosalie parou de chofre.

Ali tem um. - ela sussurrou apontando para um urso pardo sentado só a alguns metros.

"Ela precisa parar de fazer isso", pensou Emmett. Dessa vez ele colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela para que não caísse por cima dela. Se bem que... até que não seria nada mal. Quando ele a tocou ela virou a cabeça para trás e o encarou. Ele automaticamente tirou as mãos de cima dela e desviou o olhar para o urso. Eles estavam sozinhos a quilômetros de casa, não havia ninguém para impedi-lo de fazer alguma besteira.

O urso parecia calmo e inofensivo, vendo-o assim, ninguém imaginaria o mal que poderia causar. Mas ele sabia. Se aproximou alguns passos e se abaixou atrás de um arbusto. Ele era grande e gordo, deveria ser delicioso.

Ela ficou só a observa-lo, paciente esperar a hora certa e depois, rápido e preciso, abatê-lo só com um golpe e seca-lo. Quando o cheiro do sangue urso chegou às suas narinas ela sentiu a garganta arder, mas não queria sair dali, nunca tinha a oportunidade de observa-lo sem se reprimir pela presença de alguém. Ela olhou para os lados, nenhum animal à vista só... o urso. O urso. O que os impedia de dividirem uma refeição? Era como sair para jantar. Ela se aproximou do urso devagar, e se ajoelhou. Enquanto se alimentavam os vampiros ficavam totalmente dominados pelo instinto, principalmente os mais novos. Ela mesma quase tinha arrancado a mão de Edward uma vez, por descuido dele de se aproximar muito enquanto ela caçava. Ele levantou os olhos, outrora pretos, agora já dourados, o que significava que ela podia se servir.

*******

Você já viu o que acontece no sol? - perguntou ela.

Não.

Eles já haviam voltado para o Michigan, estavam deitados em uma clareira, não muito longe de casa. Ela sorriu e rolou um pouco até ficar sob o feixe sol que entrava por entre as árvores. Um raio brilhou nas suas bochechas.

Nossa. - disse ele ficando de bruços.

Ela sorriu enquanto ele se aproximava dela.

É... - ele levantou a mão para passar sobre o rosto dela. Brilhante como um diamante. - incrível.

Ele se aproximou mais dela e a sua cabeça fez sombra no rosto dela que parou de brilhar, ele passou a mão sobre as bochechas dela. Ela também levantou a mão para passar os dedos sobre as covinhas dele.

Estava ali, a oportunidade perfeita para ele fazer o que vinha desejando desde a primeira semana com os Cullen. Ela até se sentara e agora estavam tão próximos que o mínimo movimento os deixaria de lábios colados. Ela o queria, estava demonstrando. Ele experimentou o máximo do seu autocontrole quando ela subiu a mão do seu rosto para os cabelos e se aproximou mais, oferecendo os lábios. Mas ele não podia, por mais que quisesse, ela não era sua. E se tinha uma coisa que ele nunca fizera fora se envolver com mulher dos outros. Principalmente de amigos. E ultimamente Edward fora o único amigo que ele tivera.

E isso o fizera recuar, se levantar e ir embora, sem nem uma palavra. Deixando ela lá sozinha e confusa.

Após o incidente o clima ficara estranho em casa. Eles trocavam poucas palavras, evitavam olhares e estavam visivelmente abalados.

Para ela era difícil conviver com a rejeição, de novo. Ela ficava remoendo, repassando todos os movimentos. A intrigava o fato dele não ter dito nada e o jeito como ele apertara os olhos antes de partir, como se tivesse sentido uma dor em algum lugar.

E afinal porquê ele passava a maior parte do tempo trancado no quarto agora? Porquê parecia tão triste quanto ela? Será que ele tinha alguém do qual estava sentindo falta? Alguém do qual ela o roubara? Ou talvez... Não, não fazia nenhum sentido.

Para ele era difícil fazer com que ela acreditasse em uma mentira. Na mentira de que ele não a queria. Ele a negara. Negara o que ela lhe pedira, mesmo que não tivesse dito nada. Atenção, carinho. O que Edward não dispensava a ela. E ele negara aos dois. A ela a oportunidade de se sentir amada, e a ele a oportunidade de pôr em prática o que vinha sentindo.

Ele ainda a estava evitando; presença, olhares, palavras tudo. Duvidava que ela sofresse mais que ele.

Afinal, o que houve entre os dois? - perguntou Esme baixinho para Edward.

Saíram pra caçar juntos e quando estavam quase se beijando, Emmett saiu.

Porquê? Ele ainda acha que você e Rosalie estão juntos?

Sim. Eu achei que ele fosse perceber o mal entendido com o tempo, mas ele acha que nós levamos um tipo de relacionamento moderno e aberto e que eu não gosto dela de verdade.

Que casal mais difícil de sair.

"É melhor eu ir lá e esclarecer tudo", pensou Rosalie.

Você deveria ir falar com ele, Edward.

Isso não seria interferir?

Nessa situação é necessário!

Agora?

Agora.

"Agora".


	5. Chapter 5

Wait a minute, this is too deep.

I'm only think of you, has braken my hearth.

Isn't so hard to believe.

**Mariah Carey - We belong together. **

Cap. 5 - The true remains me

Ela saiu do quarto a passos firmes em direção à porta dele. E bateu três vezes. Ele abriu sem perguntar quem era. Ela viu a surpresa nos olhos dele.

Eu quero falar com você. - ela disse.

Ele afastou o corpo para deixa-la entrar no quarto. Mas ela só deu dois passos e ficou em frente à ele.

Emmett - eu te amo. Calma, sem precipitações. - naquele dia, na clareira, eu ia... Nós íamos... Eu queria te beijar. Na verdade, eu ainda quero.

Ela se ergueu na ponta dos pés e encostou os lábios nos dele.

Ele se sentiu como uma muralha desmoronando, perdendo todo controle sobre si mesmo. Esqueceu o beijo doce que ela tinha iniciado e a enlaçou com os braços e suspendeu do chão. Encostando-a na parede, explorava seus lábios com tanta força e urgência que pela primeira vez em dois anos ela agradeceu por ser daquela espécie, ou então, teria desmaiado.

Mas quando ela o puxou mais para si, ele se lembrou. Se lembrou quem ele era, quem ela era, e a quem pertencia.

Não. - ele disse tentando parar.

Ele grunhiu e, de vez, a largou.

Não. - repetiu mais para si mesmo.

Emmett. - Edward chegou a porta, fazendo os dois se virarem para ele.

Edward, não é o que você está pensando. - Emmett tentou se explicar.

E Rosalie olhou incrédula. Como assim? Ela grunhiu e saiu em disparada.

Emmett, o que você fez? - Edward falou, mais como um pai que repreende um filho do que um garoto brigando com irmão mais velho. - Você a beijou?

Não.

Emmett.

Ta, eu fiz, mas... Desculpe.

Eu e Rosalie não temos um relacionamento, nem moderno, nem antigo; nem aberto, nem fechado.

Não? Mas você disse que...

Eu não disse; você entendeu. E eu, com meu velho problema de achar que vou interferir na vida dos outros se fizer algo guiado pelo meu poder, preferi não dizer nada. Achei que você chegaria na verdade, mas você fantasiou mil coisas o invés de achar o que era óbvio.

Então...

Ela é solteira e louca por você.

Agora não mais, depois do que eu fiz.

Ainda é sim, posso garantir. E se eu fosse você iria atrás dela, tem muita coisa que vocês precisam conversar.

Onde ela foi? - perguntou ele se adiantando.

Para os penhascos, à oeste. E, Emmett, só para garantir que tudo seja esclarecido. Foi Rosalie que salvou você, não Carlisle.

Eu sabia. - ele disse antes de partir em disparada para o oeste.

*******

Se ela não tivesse certeza de que aquilo não adiantaria nada, se atiraria para o mar gelado do Michigan. Ela não era uma garota de sorte, o amor não era pra ela. Estava fadada a ser aquela que os homens no máximo desejam, mas nunca amam. A garota que queria tudo; um marido bonito, uma casa grande, filhos perfeitos, e no fim, não teria nada.

Não vai adiantar. - disse Emmett se aproximando calmamente dela.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. A última coisa que queria agora era falar com ele.

Eu sei bem, estou nessa a mais tempo do que você. - ela falou, sem se virar para olhar para ele.

Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos, estava a menos de um metro dela.

Tem milhares de palavras que eu poderia dizer, pra te fazer voltar pra casa. Mas antes, eu te imploro, eu preciso saber. Por que você não me disse que tinha me salvado?

Quê? Quem te contou? - ela disse se virando pra ele bruscamente e depois grunhiu. - Edward.

Foi, mas isso não importa. Porquê você não disse? Teria evitado toda... essa perda de tempo.

Ela suspirou e abaixou a cabeça.

Eu fiquei com medo.

De?

Você me odiar.

Por que eu iria te odiar? Você me salvou.

Nem todos têm esse pensamento; eu não te conhecia, não podia saber. Desculpe.

Ela estaria chorando, se pudesse. Mas sua condição não permitia mais, o máximo que ficaria era com a voz embargada. Ele deu um passo e se aproximou dela.

Não. - ele disse e ergueu a mão para passar entre os cabelos dela. - Eu não te odiaria nem que eu quisesse; você é meu anjo.

Como assim?

Foi o que eu pensei, quando você me salvou, que você era um anjo que havia vindo me buscar. Então, quando eu acordei, Carlisle mentiu e... ficou tudo tão confuso. Desculpe-me, eu acreditei que você e Edward estavam juntos.

Eu e Edward? Juntos? Mas de onde você tirou essa bobagem?

Foi um mal entendido.

Muito mal entendido.

E isso é o que justifica todas as minhas atitudes. Eu acreditava nisso.

Ela riu. Ele abaixou a cabeça e lhe fez um carinho com a ponta do nariz. Depois olhou dentro dos olhos dela.

Rosalie Lily Hale, você aceita se casar comigo? - ele perguntou.

Ela suspirou dramaticamente.

Está bem. Se você insiste, Sr. McCarty.

Eu insisto, absolutamente. - ele disse.

Ela sorriu e ergueu os braços para envolve-lo pelo pescoço. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e procurou seus lábios. Toda a angústia e urgência de outrora, sumira. Ela era dele, iria ser pra sempre; ele se esforçaria para garantir que fosses assim, para sempre.

Tendo em vista o novo casal, Esme construiu para eles uma casa nova, não longe da que estavam morando. E eles estavam entrando nela, Rosalie radiante sendo carregada por Emmett. Ela ria como criança na noite de natal.

É linda. - disse Rosalie, por fim.

Esme tem muito bom gosto. - acrescentou Emmett.

Ela pensou na gente em cada detalhe. - ela disse analisando o corrimão típico de Nova York.

Eu gostaria de ficar morando com eles.

Nós vamos estar sempre com eles, ela só quis que nós tivéssemos nossa privacidade também.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e a beijou na ponta do nariz.

Gostaria de conhecer o resto da casa, Sra. McCarty Cullen? - ele perguntou já a erguendo nos braços novamente.

Pois não, Sr. McCarty Cullen, já que insiste. - ela disse, fazendo-o rir.


End file.
